Lies and Roadblocks
by xraygirl
Summary: When Lee and Amanda attend a party looking for information, Lee sees more than he would like proving once again that denial ain’t just a river in Egypt!


Lies and Roadblocks

Author: Xraygirl

Rating: PG (language)

Summary: When Lee and Amanda attend a party looking for information, Lee sees more than he would like; proving once again that denial ain't just a river in Egypt! Written mostly from Lee's POV.

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. They belong to Warner Bros. and Shoot the Moon Productions. Again, just taking them for a spin.

Timeline: Middle of the second season, after 'Ship of Spies'.

Feedback: Well, if you feel you must…okay, who am I kidding?? Gimme!

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed my first story posted here. Your kind words led me to blow the dust off of this one as well. Now, Amanda's middle name was never made canon so I stole Lovelees' from her! Lovelee was one of the 'Fab Five' at the old Pax SMK chat room. I dedicated this story to her then and still do. And now, on with the show.

The embassy party was in full swing when Lee casually slipped back into the ballroom. He paused to adjust the cuffs of his tuxedo as he scanned the room for Amanda. Lee sighed and wished that, just once, she would be where he left her. Eventually his eyes rested upon her standing with a group of fellow guests and despite his annoyance at the evening being a complete waste of time, he couldn't help but pause to admire Amanda. Though six burly KGB agents and a tire iron would fail to drag it out of him; Lee thought she looked especially lovely tonight.

The aquamarine silk dress she wore shimmered in the glow of the chandelier and skimmed her petite figure as it traveled to her slim ankles. Lee noted appreciatively how the gowns' spaghetti straps and deeply draping back exposed the delicate arch of her spine and graceful neck to his view. Her elegant, yet casually upswept hairstyle drew his attention to the creamy skin of her nape and he idly pondered what it would be like to kiss the pulse point just below her left ear...--

--'_Whoa!! Where the hell did THAT come from??_ _It's AMANDA for Christ's sake!'_

Amanda, the same homemaker from Arlington who'd been a thorn in his side for year and a half!

'_What was I thinking?'_

She was definitely NOT his type and yet…a memory of their kiss in San Angelo came unbidden to his mind. Who would have thought kissing Amanda King would feel so…?

'_Good?', 'Right?', 'Arousing?'_ an inner voice happily obliged.

Lee pulled back from where his thoughts were taking him and gave himself a mental shake.

'_Careful, Scarecrow. Business, this is business.'_

Besides, what happened in San Angelo had been for their covers. It hadn't meant a thing.

'_Liar!' _the same inner voice accused. _'The FIRST kiss had been for your cover. The SECOND was for you!'_

The sound of Amanda's laughter brought Lee out of his reverie and he craned to see the source of her amusement. Spying her partner in conversation, he let out a string of curses.

"What in the hell?? ...Goddamn, Son of a bitch!!"

Lee wasted no time in arriving where Amanda stood beside an attractive, elegantly attired man. Grabbing her arm just under the elbow, he cut in smoothly.

"I'm sorry, but my date and I were just leaving and we haven't said our goodbyes to the hosts. Would you excuse us?"

Not waiting for a reply, Lee none too gently escorted Amanda away.

"I thought you said this wasn't a date!" Amanda accused as she struggled to keep up with his longer stride.

"It isn't." he gritted out.

Now a safe distance from the main party, Scarecrow stopped and allowed Amanda to shake free of his grasp.

"Lee! That was incredibly rude!" she chastised.

He ignored her rebuke and clipped out, "Amanda, what's your middle name?"

"Marie. What's that--?"

"Are you sure it isn't 'trouble'?" he quipped flippantly.

"What are you--?"

Lee didn't allow her to finish before interrupting a second time.

"Do you even know who that was you were flirting with?" he challenged.

"Of course I do!" Amanda answered crossly. "His name is Marco Donini and he owns an Import/Export business here in Washington. And I was NOT flirting with him! He was a perfect gentleman, unlike someone else I could mention!"

"Import--…Perfect--!" Lee was almost stuttering now, he was so angry.

"Amanda-!" he closed his eyes, inhaled deeply through flared nostrils and tried without success to rein in his temper before continuing.

"Marco Donini is a high ranking member of the Garibaldi crime family! He's connected, Amanda ... to the MOB!!" Lee hissed through clenched teeth. "That so-called 'business' of his is a front and he uses functions like these to curry political favor! For God's sake, our file alone says he's put more people six feet under than half the cemeteries in D.C.! Five minutes!! I'd like to be able to leave you for five minutes without worrying you'll end up in the trunk of a car somewhere!!"

The silence that followed seemed to Lee to stretch on for an eternity. Amanda's eyes were now focused on a distant point somewhere beyond his right shoulder while her fingertips clutched spasmodically at the evening bag she carried. The shock and hurt brought on by his stinging reproach were clearly written on her expressive features.

"We were only talking, Lee." she managed shakily. "I didn't even tell him my real name."

Guilt immediately began nipping at his conscience. That slightly rasping lilt to her voice always sucker-punched him right in the solar plexus. God, he hated when she did that! He was powerless against it.

Lee heaved a sigh in frustration and rubbed his forehead.

'_How does she do it?' _he wondered. _'One minute I'm so mad I could spit nails and the next, I feel sorry for her! Man alive, she gets under my skin! I could -- '_

"Lee, What's _really_ bothering you?" Amanda gently asked.

The question stopped him cold. It frightened Lee that Amanda could see through him so completely. He seemed to have no protection against her. She had blithely evaded every emotional roadblock Lee had ever thrown in her direction.

It was Lees' turn to be on the defensive. He had overreacted and he knew it. What was worse- Amanda knew it too. He wasn't sure why he was so angry; he only knew the sight of Amanda speaking with the likes of Donini made his skin crawl.

"Amanda, listen. I reacted badly. I'm sorry. Really." Lee gave Amanda his most winning smile and watched as she flushed and smiled in return. "Look, forget about Donini, okay? It's fine. He's not the reason we're here tonight anyway. He's a problem for another day."

"Then why--?"

"It's nothing. I'm just a little edgy, that's all. You know, because my contact didn't show."

He was lying. Only problem was, he was no longer sure who he was lying to.

"Oh, that reminds me." Amanda reached into her purse and handed Lee an envelope. "Here."

"What's this?" he asked, taking it from her.

"The information you wanted from your contact." she replied innocently.

"You had this the whole time and you didn't say anything?! Amanda!" Lee exclaimed in annoyance as he felt the vein in his temple begin to tic.

"I'm sorry! You didn't give me a chance!" came the affronted defense.

"Alright! Alright," Lee nodded, conceding the point. "So why did he give it to you?"

"I don't know," Amanda splayed her hands. "After you left, he cornered me outside the ladies room and told me to tell you that he couldn't make the 'meet' and to make sure you got that."

"Did he say why?" Lee frowned.

"No," she said with a shake of her head.

"Okay, go on."

"Then he said you told him you were bringing your partner, and since he saw us come in together, he figured it was safe to give it to me. There's also a code phrase I'm supposed to repeat to you so you'll know it's from the real 'him', since I've never seen him before and wouldn't really know if he was the real 'him' or not--"

"And…?" Lee cut in, looking at her expectantly.

"It's 'the flag will fly at half mast'." Amanda whispered dramatically, looking over her shoulder.

"Anything else?" Lee smiled in fond amusement at her show of secrecy.

Amanda paused to give this some thought, then "OH!"

Startled, Lee narrowed his eyes and flashed her a look of exasperation.

"And he said to tell you that he hoped the information helped, and if he found out anything more, he would contact you through the regular channels." she finished in a rush.

"Hmm. That's odd." Looking at the envelope, Lee shook his head then shrugged and tucked it into the breast pocket of his evening jacket. "Good. Okay. Well, I guess that's it for tonight then."

Looking over, he just managed to catch a glimpse of the self-satisfied smile that was playing across Amanda's lips.

"What?" Lee grunted suspiciously.

"So, you called me your partner, huh?" she teased in reply, eyes dancing.

He laughed in spite of himself and rolled his eyes. "Come on you. Let's get you home."

Taking one last glance around, Lee found Donini still eyeing Amanda from across the room and glared in return. Seeing his look, Donini raised an eyebrow and mockingly toasted him with his champagne glass. Lee felt his blood pressure rise.

'_Laugh it up, pal' _he seethed inwardly._ 'One day, I'll be the one slapping on your 'cuffs!'_

Lee took a moment to savor the thought.

At the coat check, he helped Amanda on with her evening cloak, accidentally brushing her collarbone with his fingertips. He sucked in his breath as a jolt of heat snaked through him. Amanda smiled her thanks; unaware of the effect she was having on him. Gazing down upon her upturned face, Lee realized he had to hand one thing to Donini – crooked, murdering bastard that he was- he had good taste.

Turning to take her hand in his, Lee led Amanda out into the night.

END.

A/N: Alright, everybody. Time to click on the little box on the bottom left hand corner of your screen. That's right. I mean you too. ;) Happy writers are well fed writers and nothing offers more sustenance than reviews! Now go on, hop to it! And yes, I AM aware that I'm shameless.


End file.
